tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bzero/Optimus Prime - Have Hope
Optimus Prime appears on the bridge of the Ark once more. While his voice is serious, his tone is confident. "Autobots," he rumbles deeply, "you are to be congratulated for your remarkable efforts in restoring Iacon following attacks by both the Fallen and Megatron. Once again our capital stands as a shining beacon of hope for those struggling across Cybertron. Elita, continue to strengthen and concentrate our military as a strike force to answer to the Decepticon threat across the globe. "Dust Devil, I want you to mentor Cerebros in matters of both diplomacy and self-defense. With his core values in place, he has potential to become an inspiring leader. File frequent reports with Crosscut as to the situation in Valvolux. The Dominicons have become powerful allies and we must be ready to assist them as well as any other neutral faction whenever they are threatened by Decepticon aggression. These peaceful polities are the key to the success of post-war Cybertron. "Starlock, your report on the Enigma underscores the considerable threat we face if it falls into the wrong hands. We must trace the whereabouts of this 'High Programmer' and secure the Enigma for the safety of Cybertron. Speak with Tote and Jazz -- use the full resources of Autobot Intelligence if necessary. If any other Autobot has information that may be of assistance, please step forward. Time is of the essence. "Jetfire -- your concern about the Decepticon response to Fortress Maximus is both valid and wise. Continue your patrols, scanning for both new Decepticon construction and whatever they're using at a base to raid our supply lines. Praxus is awfully far from Helex for them to be striking without notice -- they have to have bases closer to our trade routes. Double your efforts and give me an updated report on Decepticon activities. "Chromia, coordinate with Ironhide to provide additional protection to our supply shipments until we identify the launch point of the Decepticon attacks. Wheeljack, see what you can do to provide operational assistance to the mission. Carly, meet me at the Ark so we can discuss the security of the Earth as well. Ratchet, Inferno - continue the program of interfactional training cooperation with G.I. Joe. The increased coordination alone is worth the effort already." Optimus Prime takes a moment of contemplation before continuing. "This outreach by Khamsin cannot be ignored. Any efforts towards peace should be both acknowledged and respected. However, we must be cautious until we fully understand this neutral's motives. I've spoken to Crosscut, but I'd like input from the other members of the Diplomatic Corps and Starlock as well. But if Khamsin has this meeting of minds, we should absolutely have a presence. "Voices across Cybertron cry out for freedom and peace," Optimus declares. "As Autobots, we are the only ones with the assets and moral integrity to deliver those hopes. Draw confidence and strength from the efforts of these neutrals to end the war, and reach out to protect them with necessary. Only together will we defeat the dark forces of the Decepticons. 'Til all are one." With a nod, Optimus ends the transmission. Category:Blog posts